<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soo and the Goliath Puppy by WordPaint93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678938">Soo and the Goliath Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordPaint93/pseuds/WordPaint93'>WordPaint93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, ChanSoo - Freeform, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, Romance, baekhyun wants to kill soo, chanyeol is heart broken, junmyeon wants to kill soo, kris just wants some sleep, passionate love making coming soon, slight meantion of violence, soo and the goliath puppy, soo's a idiot, yixing just wants chanyeol to be ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:42:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordPaint93/pseuds/WordPaint93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo made a big mistake and now needs to apologize to his best friend for what he did. But can he do it? How can he do it? And will this be the thing that makes his best friend leave him forever? Or will this be the thing that finally makes him open up to Chanyeol and expose the wounds that lay deep within him? </p><p> </p><p>             Chanyeol has had enough! He is done with this stupid back and forth with Kyungsoo. He is done being confused and he is done trying to hold onto Kyungsoo when Kyungsoo pushes him away every time Chanyeol gets too close.  Will Chanyeol leave Kyungsoo for good? Or, if Kyungsoo can up open, will that be enough to make Chanyeol stay?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soo and the Goliath Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!<br/>So this is something I have been working on for waaaay too long. This has some Wit texts linked at the end for the texts between Soo, Channie, and others....I did put them in the story at first. However, after spending days doing that I founded out that Archive doesn't allow you to copy and paste images in the docs....that's very annoying.</p><p>Anyway, let me know what you think in the comment or on Twitter @Writer218! </p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>(p.s: this is also on Wattpad with the texts embedded in the story...at least they can alow writers to do that. Here's that link:https://www.wattpad.com/story/246341844-soo-and-the-goliath-puppy )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: Trying to Hold on</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>  It's a cold snowy December evening in New York city that finds Kyungsoo sitting on his couch alone in his high rise apartment near time square, listening to soft r&amp;;b, trying to relax and chill. His smooth singing voice mixing perfectly with Mary J Blige as she sings about heartbreak and loss, something he knows of so immediately.</p><p>      Lightly swirling a glass of scotch, he stares at his phone. The object lays on his glass coffee table. It's salient yet it seems to taunt Kyungsoo like a drill sergeant would a weak soldier. His mind crafts a voice that is low with a rough growl, each word drawling out the vowels and clipping consonants in disgusted anger.</p><p>         "You can't do it, can you? You can't even call him? It's a simple and damn easy task, soldier. Just pick me up and call him! Apologize, you damn coward!"</p><p>           The phone has a good point. It is a simple thing to do.</p><p>        In theory. In practice, well...</p><p>        For hours Kyungsoo has sat there picking up the phone then putting it down...</p><p>        Starting to type then stopping...</p><p>        Then deleting...and then retyping...</p><p>        Then deleting again...</p><p>        "Shit," he says as he raises his glass of liquor to rest against his dully throbbing temple. "Why is this so fucking hard?"</p><p>        Yeah, this is not easy.</p><p>               He could call his best friend, that'd be easier, but he is afraid he will become too defensive. He was completely in the wrong yesterday and has no right what so ever to defend himself for being the complete and total asshole he was to his long time friend and lead curator, Chanyeol Park.</p><p>                Around 2 pm that day, his family's museum had gotten a shipment of Christmas themed art pieces that would be displayed in their showcase during the museum's annual Christmas event.&lt;</p><p>               Kyungsoo being the head director oversaw the unloading of each piece while Chanyeol checked to make sure everything was accounted for.</p><p>               Not everything was accounted for.</p><p>               Chanyeol noticed that one piece, the featured artwork by a currently famous Korean street artist was missing.</p><p>               After they both went over each piece over 100 times, they discovered that there was a mix-up. The museum had accidentally ordered the wrong art piece.</p><p>               Chanyeol was the one who had wanted to put that artist in as well as take lead on the street art portion of the showcase. This was his responsibility and he dropped the ball.</p><p>              It was right for Kyungsoo to get mad at Chanyeol for the mistake. They had to contact the museum that originally held the piece and make sure that the artwork was still there and then get it rushed over to them all before the event on Christmas Eve. Not only that but the fee for the rush would be outrageous because the piece was a big sculpture depicting a transitional Korean family enjoying Christmas while overlayed with Christmas murals that gave well wishes in Korean done by Korean citizens. It came in serial pieces that would be put up a day before the event by the artist himself. It had already taken 6 weeks to get it there but now they had to try and get it in 9 days. And the artist would be there two days before the event. It would be so embarrassing for the museum if their easiest showcase and event was a failure because of this. The museum had already taken so many hits that year. Kyungsoo didn't believe it could take another one.</p><p>               So yes, Kyungsoo truly had a right to be pissed.</p><p>               But he took it too far calling Chanyeol lazy and irresponsible when they both knew that there were a couple of things Chanyeol was never lazy with, his music, working out, taking care of his pets (if he had any), and doing his job.</p><p>               Kyungsoo knew just how much passion Chanyeol had for not just the job but his field of Art and History. This man had given up his promising future in music for it and Kyungsoo had seen the aftermath of that effect. Had seen people Chanyeol looked up to turn from him. His own father, who was his music professor and had high hopes for his son to achieve things he never did, was so disappointed with him. For years his father didn't even talk to him. Chanyeol nearly became a college drop out after losing his scholarship and his own father refused to help Chanyeol pay for school unless he came back to music. Kyungsoo had saved him then, offering Chanyeol a paid internship at his family's museum.</p><p>              Since then they had worked together and had built a work-based trust over top of their friendship. Kyungsoo could only entrust the museum to one person out of the 50 staff members they had when he went on business trips. That person was Chanyeol.</p><p>               If anyone told him to place his hand on the bible and swear on it with the threat of his hand being cut off he would easily do it because it really is true. </p><p>               Yet somehow all these facts were forgotten as Kyungsoo not only yelled at him but berated him. If it were not for them being in his office it would have caused a very big and embarrassing scene for Chanyeol.</p><p>                 When Kyungsoo was done, Chanyeol for the first time ever, had outright chewed Kyungsoo out. Spitting so much anger at him that Kyungsoo was beyond taken back. In fact, he was gobsmacked.</p><p>                  Never had he'd heard the other curse so much and so loud. Chanyeol was the sweetest man he knew. The man until this year had always kept a smile on his face and no one, not even Kyungsoo himself (though he did try) could help but to smile when he was near. Chanyeol's happy go lucky nature earned him the nickname, The Happy Virus.</p><p>                But that Happy Virus was nowhere near them then.</p><p>                Chanyeol had even roared at Kyungsoo. Actually roared at him. A real and just feral scream that left Kyungsoo shivering with fear a little...and (yes he is ashamed of this) a tiny bit of pleasure.</p><p>                After that Chanyeol stormed off slamming the door hard enough for one of the vases costing upwards of $5,000 dollars that sat on display by the door fell off. Luckily Kyungsoo was able to save it before it broke.</p><p>                 It took Kyungsoo several minutes after that to gather himself, wiping the tears that dared to fall and tried to calm his shaking body.</p><p>                Now that he has time to think a day later, Kyungsoo knows that his anger really doesn't actually all come from the mix-up. It's a build-up of the stressful year he has had. The stress is really starting to spill out of him from everywhere and manifest itself in anger and frustration. That fight with Chanyeol wasn't even the only instants this month that accorded. For the whole of it, he has been nothing short of a dictator barking orders to everyone and getting overly irritated by the smallest things.</p><p>               But the core of his stress doesn't just come from the museum. The real start of it all is from his frustration with Chanyeol. No, not for his mistake, but from how the other has been toward Kyungsoo for the past couple of months or so.</p><p>               For years Chanyeol had been nothing short of a giant puppy toward Kyungsoo. Even when Kyungsoo could not stand him when they first became roommates his second year of college, (Chanyeol's first but only because he did a gap year in Seoul, South Korea) he was so clingy and uber friendly and always tried to get Kyungsoo to smile and talk to him.</p><p>               It annoyed him so much back then. Now, though, it isn't just that he's used to Chanyeol. It's that he always looks forward to Chanyeol's giant puppiness every day. He can't really start his day quite right until he's gotten a good dose of it.  Most people say that you should start your day off with some good old sunshine. It always makes one feel a little bit more ready for the day. </p><p>                Chanyeol is that good bit of sunshine Kyungsoo needs.</p><p>                However, this year Kyungsoo can feel a change between him and Chanyeol that is like a thick layer of heavy concrete over the already heavy weight of all the issues he has with the museum. He could feel Chanyeol drifting away from him and it hurts so much to know it, like breath that slowly leaves you until you're gasping for air as your lungs burned trying to oxygen back into itself.</p><p>                 Kyungsoo started noticing this when the little things Chanyeol would do for him started to lessen and then stop. Like every morning Chanyeol would bring him coffee and his favorite scone. On it, the other would write some lame joke to get a chuckle out of the other. Kyungsoo never laughed until he was behind the closed doors of his office.</p><p>                Chanyeol first stopped writing the jokes and then started to forget to bring him coffee. Then Chanyeol would say that he's been busy doing stuff that he'd forget. </p><p>               Kyungsoo has seen Chanyeol stand in front of and stare at the coffee shop next to the museum almost every morning Kyungsoo would come into work and then walk off without even entering it. </p><p>              Sometimes when Chanyeol is in a really good mood, he'd get the urge to pull little pranks on Kyungsoo.  It's been Chanyeol's thing since they were in college.  They almost never worked now because with all the years they've been friends, Chanyeol had become pretty readable to Kyungsoo at this point. Chanyeol would, however, argue that that was totally untrue.</p><p>             These pranks had become a little unspoken game for them both. Chanyeol would try to be clever with them but Kyungsoo would outwit him every time now. Kyungsoo's favorite moment was when Chanyeol had tried to get Kyungsoo to open a can of fake warms. Chanyeol had gotten him once before in college with the trick. After that time Kyungsoo swore he wouldn't let it happen again. Chanyeol could have gotten him though if the Kyungsoo hadn't overheard him talking about the trick to the other staff.</p><p>             The can of warms looked like a can of honey roasted peanuts, Kyungsoo's favorite. Chanyeol offered it to him which Kyungsoo took and pretended to try and open it. But then got (purposely) interrupted by having to sign some papers. Kyungsoo passes it on to one of the staff who passed it to someone else and it kept going until it got back to Chanyeol who was too busy looking at a new showcase being put up (since they all were standing there to see it) and opened it. The man literally eeked like an anime girl.</p><p>             Kyungsoo tried to hide his laugh but it just couldn't be contained. He looked back and could see all the staff looking at him like he had three heads. But when Kyungsoo looked to Chanyeol. The other held a smile tender and warm that left Kyungsoo wanting to shy away from him. He rightens his doubled over self fixes his face into his usual blankness, but on the inside, there was a deep blush swirling around in him and he could hear an inner girly squeal want to come out of him but he locks it down tight like he does all his emotions.  </p><p>            That whole thing was just last year though. Now there seemed to be no real desire for Chanyeol to do any of that anymore.  In fact, Chanyeol doesn't even look at Kyungsoo the same way. There is always this sadness that sits in those wide puppy dog eyes now every time they look Kyungsoo's way that makes him want to reach for the other and hold him close and chase away all the sadness that plagued him. </p><p>             But now, he guesses, he is Chanyeol's plague...if yesterday was any indication of that.</p><p>           Chanyeol's smile too has changed.  It use to be what Kyungsoo defined as the sun, but now it doesn't even reach his eyes. It's so small and lacks That smile really meant everything to Kyungsoo. Through all those times in the beginning, where Kyungsoo would blow up on Chanyeol for the man being too nice and constantly trying to get to know him, then feeling both embarrassed and bad about it, then running away for hours and sometimes a whole night because of it, Kyungsoo had always come back to that beautiful and bright smile waiting for him. </p><p>         To this day Kyungsoo still can't for the life of him understand why, for one, did God make this man part puppy, and for two, why he still stayed around? From the very beginning, Chanyeol had been able to read Kyungsoo like he was as translucent as glass. He could see that Kyungsoo was really just scared, hurt, and alone. </p><p>          But is that really enough to stay with someone like him for 8 years? It isn't like they have been dating. </p><p>          So why?</p><p>          Kyungsoo thinks now though that maybe there is an 8-year limit. </p><p>          Even so, Kyungsoo misses that smile. He wants it back so badly. Yet somehow he feels like he might not ever get it back and that breaks him down to his very beginning.  </p><p>          Everything had changed now. Everything. No longer is Chanyeol being the Chanyeol he had known for years and it just frustrates the hell out of Kyungsoo. But the most frustrating thing of all was that damn fucking rumor that Chanyeol is looking to transfer to their sister museum in Seoul, South Korea. Kyungsoo hasn't heard anything himself from the museum, but it is possible. He knows how much Chanyeol had loved South Korea when he went for a gap year before college and never stopped saying how much he wants to move back. The museum itself has also had its eye on Chanyeol for years now. They'd take him in a heartbeat.</p><p>          If it's true, then that means that Kyungsoo will lose Chanyeol...forever.</p><p>         That scares the shit out of him. Just thinking about him not being there is too much for Kyungsoo. He literally thought about it while laying in bed this morning and teared up. To not see that silly happy face and that smile and hearing that annoying but beautiful, deep, and melodic toned voice every day...his days will get dark very quickly. He knows it because..they were dark before he came into his life. He can't even imagine dealing with a crisis if Chanyeol isn't there. Chanyeol is the first one Kyungsoo always seeks out when something happens. He needs to be right by him because Kyungsooo doesn't know how he does it but the man keeps him calm and san just by being around him. Chanyeol doesn't even have to say anything. It's just his presents alone that is enough for Kyung...like a little nightlight Kyungsoo needs to chase the dark shades away...</p><p>           What will I do without you? He thinks now... there is nothing in him that can give any other answer except...parish.</p><p>           This all adds layer upon layer of frustration for him that has been boiling up under the surface for so long that yesterday it just boiled over like boiled milk in a pan. And it seems to be the same for Chanyeol too. That happy face has for the first time cracked open and exposed a very scary side of Chanyeol that Kyungsoo never, ever in an infinite amount of years would ever have think would be in him. But it is befitting since this whole time, Kyungsoo never really took any time to think about how Chanyeol had been feeling. Talking with his therapist and cousin, Junmyeon, he always tells Soo to think about Chanyeol and put himself in the other's shoes, but he always ends up getting caught up in himself. Now after seeing Chanyeol lose it like that, Kyungsoo can see Chanyeol's own anger and frustration seeping out. It makes sense too. This whole time Kyungsoo has been pushing Chanyeol away every time Chanyeol would get too close to Kyungsoo, too close to see who he really is and how utterly fucked up inside he is.   Kyungsoo still can't utter stand why the other stays and why...the other had developed any sort of feels for him.</p><p>             Yes. Kyungsoo knows Chanyeol was in love with him. It was obvious and it wasn't like Chanyeol has tried to hide it. </p><p>            Now as he takes the final gulp of his scotch, he can see why Chanyeol is so angry. For years the man has been had feels Kyungsoo and all Kyungsoo ever did was hurt. How fucked up is that, really? Kyungsoo knows that if he were Chanyeol he would never have put up with it. He'd move in with Baekhyun like Chanyeols friend since birth had offered back in college and would complete forget the person existed.</p><p>                 But...now. Maybe Chanyeol has had enough and will start to move on.</p><p>                 Kyungsoo can feel pain in his chest, not a burning sensation that he usually gets from scotch, but an ache like a thousand little swords are being pushed into it all at the same time. He feels so disgusting now.</p><p>                 <em>How dare I do all of this to him</em>? He thinks. <em>How fucking dare I?</em></p><p>                He wants to cry now because what has he done?</p><p>                He's hurt Chanyeol so much and yet Chanyeol has stayed and now...<em>maybe I should let him go</em>...</p><p>                He chocks up at the thought. He just can't, can't! He's his puppy. His cute giant, sweet puppy. Seeing him go...it could really kill Kyungsoo.</p><p>                Everything Kyungsoo has done until now was all his fault. Even the slip up yesterday was his fault, now Chanyeol's</p><p>                20 minutes after their fight, Chanyeol did come back to the office talking to the museum that held the art piece that had Kyungsoo on hold for 10 minutes. Together they worked late into the evening fixing everything they could. They were able to get the art piece but the time the delivery of it would cut it very close since the piece wouldn't be there until the morning of the event and that is if the weather doesn't cause any delays.</p><p>               After Kyungsoo looked over the email Chanyeol had sent him, he felt like a bucket of cold water and icy snow was poured all over him. He saw the name of the artist and it was spelled differently from the artist's actual name.  Kyungsoo compared the name he typed in the email to the name he scribbled down when Chanyeol first gave him the name so that Kyungsoo could request it, and compared both of those to the name on the Korean museum's website. </p><p>               Kyungsoo could have bowled then and there when he saw that he had typed an e instead of an a in the name Jaewan. No one noticed because there was another artist with the name Kyungsoo who had accidentally spelled and so the Korean museum had given him that one.</p><p>               Kyungsoo told Chanyeol and never in the director's life did he ever feel like he was punched in the gut by just the look someone gave until Chanyeol looked at him then. An apology was quick to come to Kyungsoo's lips but not strong enough to stop Chanyeol from walking out on him. Chanyeol didn't even speak to Kyungsoo as he left either. Just grabbed his coat and walked out of the office. Chanyeol was never cold to anyone, not even that one asshole on campus that would call both him and Kyungsoo and most of the campus degrading and ignorant names. But that evening, Kyungsoo could feel cold spiking out from the other man like he was made of nothing but ice.</p><p>               Kyungsoo cried so much that night that it surprises him that he has tears left now.</p><p>               Through his blurred vision, Kyungsoo still watches his phone wishing he could just do it and talk to Chanyeol. He shakes in frustration. He knows that every tick of the clock is a tick closer to Chanyeol leaving him for good but...if he does this. If he does and ends up opening up, what will happen? What will happen to...Chanyeol?</p><p>               Something cold slams down his back as he thinks about that night over 8 years go and what happened when he let someone in for the first time and they betrayed him. That night nearly ruined his life forever. He can see the nightmares he has had of Chanyeol being on the receiving in of what happens when he turns..ugly.</p><p>              No...I-I can't let him in...not him. I don't want to hurt him.&lt;/p&gt;</p><p>             Then he thinks back to what happened after that. About how that semester losing all his friends and all the rumors that formed around him. How he felt lonely and outcasted by everyone. Then the heavyweight of loneliness that made him feel like he was drowning and a winter break that did nothing but fill his heart up with wholes from the piercing silence and disappointing stares from his parents. How all of it combined caused this raging storm within him that felt like he was going to lose it all. Just rage out on everyone and everything.&lt;/p&gt;</p><p>             But then...</p><p>             When he opened the door to his dorm room and saw this tall boy with these big ears standing there turn to him and give him this big bright smile..it was like suddenly everything within him calmed. For one second the storm disappeared and the hell he went through was forgotten. Everything felt like it would be ok for just that second. He almost ran to Chanyeol then somehow feeling that one touch could make everything disappear for good..but he was just in the eye of the storm because everything came right back to him along with the added fear of once again falling into the trap called love.</p><p>           </p><p>He laughs now at how childish he was storming off and yelling at the housing director. Then going off and spending the night in the library instead of just giving in and letting go of his hate and fear for that sweet calm. But the laughing dies when he thinks about how cold he was at the beginning. Being so aloof, pretending that Chanyeol wasn’t there at all. But Chanyeol never gave up on him. Chanyeol gently kept coming back, kept trying to be his friend. Kept trying to give him what Kyungsoo desperately needed, to not be alone. To have someone be there for him because somehow Chanyeol knew. He knew just what Kyungsoo needed. Saw straight through him without even knowing Kyungsoo as if the man was an open book setting out for Chanyeol to read. It has always been that way for them. Kyungsoo can barely hide anything from the other and at first, that was something to be scared of. But now he knows he needs it more than ever because it’s all getting so hard and too much for him sometimes. Every day feels like he’s dragging begs of stress that get heavier with each passing of the day. He feels like he will soon lose it!</p><p>“All you have to do is let go and Chanyeol some of your burdens,” Junmyeon’s words ring in his ears and it sounds so easy, but it’s just not.</p><p>Chanyeol is the only one who can do this for him. No one else in Kyungsoo’s life can. Not even his family know him this well. Not only that, but he wants Chanyeol to know. Every time the other’s around he feels a dull ache to tell him everything that is wrong with him. Just lay it all out for the other to seeing and understand why Kyungsoo is like this. He wants him to know every last inch of him even in the physical sense…</p><p>He wants to give all of himself to him, hand himself over to Chanyeol so badly. But he can’t and that is the most frustrating bullshit part of everything! He wants Chanyeol to know everything about him, yet he is afraid to let him in. He wants to keep Chanyeol by his side, yet he pushes him away when the other gets too close. He wants to fall into Chanyeol’s arm and never leaves them yet feeling them around him is so overwhelming and exposing that he can’t help but pull away. He wants Chanyeol, yet he can’t let himself have him.</p><p>           This fucked up back and forth kills him making him want to scream!<br/> <br/>            He feels so mad and crazy...like he's locked up in some castle cold and alone, driven mad by his own broken heart that bleeds beneath the floorboards where it lays protected from the world and the shadows of his betrayal creeping around every dark corner.</p><p>             Yet...</p><p>             There is something that gives him joy that lays just at the foot of the castle beyond the iron walls. </p><p>             Giant beast that he at first saw as a threat. However, now it is nothing more than a giant puppy.</p><p>             Chanyeol.</p><p>             He has fought him back for so many years to protect himself from being hurt. But, the puppy kept coming back, and more and more Kyungsoo stopped trying to hurt him, yet he could help put to push him away despite the little bit of joy he gave him.</p><p>             Now the pup is starting to turn away from him and now all Kyungsoo can think of is reach out to him and pulling Chanyeol back to him and keep him close...but he still doesn't want him inside. He still doesn't want him to see how broken he really is and how scary he can become. He doesn't want to hurt him. He wants to give Chanyeol everything. The sun, the moon, the start, and everything in between them. </p><p>               Yet he still can't give him himself and he knows that the part Chanyeol wants.</p><p>              It's all breaking Kyungsoo down to the corn of him...but he's selfish and just can't let him go and...</p><p>             <em>All we can do is what we can do right, Sooie. So do what you can now.</em></p><p>             Wise gentle words from Kyungsoo's uncle filter through the madness swirling in his head. He is right. All Kyungsoo can do now is pick up this damn phone and call his friend and apologize. He will just start there. He has too. He needs to because, at the end of the day, he knows if he does he will lose Chanyeol right now.</p><p>              Kyungsoo sighs and slams back his scotch before he picks up the phone and starts to text his Goliath Puppy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TO READ THE TEXTS</p><p><a href="https://witapp.co/story/35614256"><span class="u">https://witapp.co/story/35614256</span></a> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter, k?</p><p>Don't forget to comment on what you think and leave a kudo. It helps me get better at this.</p><p>Love yah!<br/>^.~  ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>